


I like (Cuddle,soft things and you)

by takoyakiprincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, and jaehyun really loves his sweater lol, doyoung really loves jaehyun:(, fluffy without plot, jaehyun in a pink sweater, lol this was supposed to be just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakiprincess/pseuds/takoyakiprincess
Summary: Doyoung likes a lot of things.Jaehyun’s pink sweater is one of these.





	I like (Cuddle,soft things and you)

**Author's Note:**

> hey,this is my first fanfic ever in this fandom(and the first that I published lol)  
> sorry if something is wrong,English is not my first language,so maybe there will be errors  
> this fic was inspired by jaehyun in a pink sweater in touch  
> this was supposed to be fluffy but it became a pwp because i m a really random person  
> I hope u enjoy it~

Doyoung liked a lot of things,like long walks on the beach,drinking a really hot coffee and Tarantino movies.But there was something that he liked more,and that thing was his boyfriend,Jung Jaehyun.Of course his boyfriend liked things as well and some of them were really an important point at Doyoung’s favorite things in the whole world. Jaehyun liked wearing oversized and pastel clothes,cuddling in the sofa and kissing,and if Jaehyun liked this,of course, Doyoung would like it too. And if we are talking about the latter favorite things,we need to talk about Jaehyun’s pink sweater.He bought it at a store near to his college on a sale,and it at almost impossible to not see he wearing it.If you know Jaehyun,you know his pink sweater.Then one day,he got tired of wearing it and just throwed it at the bottom of his closet,never to be found.But someone once said that everything that goes,will comeback,and,well,it happened.

It was just a lazy day when Doyoung went to work and his boyfriend stayed at home.It was a hard day,since working was always pretty tiring but that day was just hectic for him.He just wanted to return to his home and sleep cuddling with his boyfriend.Doyoung decided to go home earlier,maybe took Jaehyun to a restaurant and spend the rest of the night watching Netflix.When Doyoung arrived at home,he founded his boyfriend wearing nothing but his pink sweater.

“Hey,hyung”Jaehyun said,running on his tip toes to hug his boyfriend.Cute,Doyoung thought.”You are home earlier,does something happened?”

“I missed you so much that it was impossible to work.But I should be asking if something happened.Why are you wearing this?”

“What?I don’t like it?”The youngest asked,a playful smile dancing on his lips.”I can take it off,you know…” “Oh,so this is what you want?”Doyoung said,embracing his boyfriend’s waist with his arms.Despite of being younger,Jaehyun was taller, but Doyoung still kissed his forehead,even though he had to stand on his tip toes to do it.”You look really cute like this,baby.” Jaehyun blushed at the pet name,and the older smiled.He’s so cute,a voice in Doyoung’s head said.They lips met,in a slowly and passionately kiss.One of Jaehyun’s hands was resting around his boyfriend’s neck,and the other was in his hair,pulling it a little bit.Doyoung’s hands were caressing the other stomach and rubbing his fingertips in his back.The older pushed the Jaehyun against the wall,the latter using this as opportunity to embrace the other’s waist with his legs.

“Jaehyun,baby,the sofa or our bed?”Doyoung asked in a silent whisper against his boyfriend’s neck,making him shiver.”Choose quickly,honey.”

“Hyung,ah,please.”Jaehyun moaned loudly.Fuck,he didn’t care about where,what mattered was how he was going to be fucked.”Sofa,faster,please hyung.”

Doyoung guided then to the sofa,putting his boyfriend in his lap.He took off his shirt,and when he was going to take Jaehyun’s off,he interrupted.

“Keep it.”He pouted.”I want to remember this everytime I wear this sweater.”

“Okay.”Doyoung caressed his cheek gently.His boyfriend wasn’t the most confident one about his body,and in the beginning of their relationship he didn’t take his clothes off during sex,so Doyoung was used to it.But at this time he found it really cute.”Are you sure?It will get dirty,I can wash later but,maybe there will be stain,but if you want,of course I will understand and-“

Jaehyun mumbled a soft yes,sealing their lips together again,taking the other’s pants and trowing it on the floor.He came back to Doyoung’s lap,the latter touching his erection,receiving low whimpers depending on where he touches.A little time later,Jaehyun was already hard,his was member against his stomach and precome dripping all over his favorite sweater.Doyoung stop masturbating him and waited for him to do something,which never happened.

“Jaehyun,baby,can you suck these for me?”

Jaehyun started sucking three fingers,his tongue licking the space between the fingers and biting Doyoung’s fingertips.Doyoung thought the scene was really pretty,it was almost cute,due to Jaehyun’s flushed cheeks and his innocent eyes.When the older’s fingers became really wet,he took they out of Jaehyun’s mouth,reciving a smal whimper abou throw his mouth as empty.Doyoung inserted one of his fingers on his boyfriend’s hole,taking care to be gentle.When Jaehyuh started moaning,he added another finger,liking the tightness around they.Doyoung added another finger,and soon Jaehyun was riding on it.The younger started moaning loud,don’t giving a fuck if the neighbors could hear he.

“Ah,hyung,fuck.Faster,please.”He cried.That was a pretty view,Jaehyun eyes were glassy,his mouth opened like he was waiting to something to get in,his bare shoulders were trembling and his fingers were tangled on Doyoung’s hair.

“Baby,now I want you to sit on my cock,you can do this,right?”Doyoung said when he realised that his boyfriend was really stretched.He took his fingers off and all he heard was a whine,that,probably,wasn’t a happy one.He didn’t even have time to breathe,because on the next second,Jaehyun was sitting on his cock.As Jaehyun was getting up and down,both were moaning and getting faster.Doyoung’s thrusts were driving Jaehyun crazy,his body were so hot he thought he would combust.Doyoung knew Jaehyun wouldn’t last too long,and he thought it was pretty sexy that he would came just from his fingers and his cock.

It really doesn’t last long,because a few moments later,Jaehyun is coming all over his favorite sweater and his chest,with a high pitched whine.His entrance contracted around Doyoung’s cock,causing him to moan on his boyfriend’s ear.It would be tiring to Jaehyun to keep like this,but he wanted to satisfy his boyfriend as much as possible,so,he slided of Doyoung’s lap and got on his knees on the floor.He wrapped his pretty pink lips around his boyfriend’s cock,and started sucking just the begging of it.Doyoung can’t complain,because Jaehyun was almost a pro at sucking his dick.Jaehyun placed the other’s cock at his mouth,almost chocking on it.He wasn’t used to it,but he liked the feeling.Doyoung’s moans were like a symphony,his voice was really wonderful,and Jaehyun liked it better on this situation.

Not a lot of time has passed when Doyoung had his orgasm,all over his boyfriend’s face-just because he asked.Even though he was pretty tired,he putted Jaehyun on the sofa and told him to wait.When he came back,he brought a hoodie and some paper.He cleaned Jaehyun’s face and body,took the sweater off and dressed him with the hoddie(which smelled like Doyoung,of course).When they finally got cleaned,they sites on the sofa,his legs tangled and a smile on his faces.Doyoung liked this moments more then he liked sex,because was on this moments that he could see that Jaehyun belonged to him,and he belonged to Jaehyun,and this were the thing that Doyoung liked the most.


End file.
